Steremergency
by ZforZodiac
Summary: Sterek Emergency Room AU: Dr. Stilinski practices emergency medicine and sees patients of all kinds, but an encounter with a werewolf's healing power has him confused. He tries to find answers while Derek abuses his power of healing to make visits to the hottest doctor in town. *concept and plot credit for this AU goes to tumblr user strictly-chaotic* Sterek Sterek Sterek!
1. Chapter 1

"Give him some Tylenol and get him out of that room, he's just looking for prescription drugs. I guess they just don't understand what a patient history is."

The nurse dressed in navy blue scrubs with a laptop in hand started typing away, leaning on the door to the doctor's office in the emergency wing. She focused on the screen as she entered in the doctor's orders. Her curiosity got the better of her,

"How bad was the history?"

The doctor laughed and pointed at the computer screen on his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Ten hospitals in the last two weeks, all with different symptoms resulting in oxycodone! It's like none of the doctors check these things any more. They just write prescriptions and send them on their way."

He threw his hands up with a sarcastic,

"Who cares if it's true or not, as long as you have that room cleared in three hours. I can't stand that hospitals reward doctors for rushing diagnosis."

His hands landed back on his lap with a clap. The nurse started laughing, which drew the attention of all the other nurses within earshot. One dressed in pink scrubs with a bejeweled collar asked what was so funny. The nurse in navy couldn't help but pull others aside and tell them,

"Dr. Stilinski caught another drug abuser, and started his rant about the hospitals turn over rule. He's so adorable when he goes on his rants!"

The mostly female circle started laughing, with a few men chiming in. Dr. Stiles Stilinski closed the door to the office and started filling out the electronic paper work to get the patient outgoing in the system. He started thinking about why he decided to do emergency medicine. He could have been a pathologist, or an OBGYN doctor. He would love to have office hours; night shifts were always a pain even with the extra money you get. He had to deal with drug addicts, dealers, hypochondriacs… but the occasional real emergency like an accident, stabbing, shooting, even bar fight… that's what he enjoyed. Stiles was what they called an adrenalin junky, he loved the feeling of life or death decision making, and he was quite good at it. And just as he saved his file and refreshed his patient queue to see which room he had to go to next, his hospital issued phone rang which meant there was an actual emergency. Stiles smiled as he answered with a cheery,

"Dr. Stilinski."

"We have a stabbing from downtown, five minutes away. Patient has multiple stab wounds in the stomach and chest; he passed out in the middle of the street soaked in his own blood. Whoever attacked him didn't go easy on him. To be honest I'm surprised he still has a heartbeat."

"Well let's keep it that way. See you in five!"

Stiles loved when misfortune fell on peoples lives resulting in the worst possible outcome, death. Stiles happily opened the door and quickly made his way down to the operating side of the emergency room. He passed through two glass doors into a sterile room where the nurses were gossiping and quickly preparing for the stabbing not being even a bit phased.

"How are we doing? Do we have stitches out?"

The nurses continued the friendly gossip only pausing to quickly answer Stiles. They were all experienced and had everything Stiles could ask for prepared. Stiles knew that, but always asked just in case the gossip was ever too much to focus. Stiles had his gloves in hand and hiked himself onto the operation table, waiting impatiently for the ambulance. Finally he heard the double doors down the hall slam open, the sound of marching feet quickly filled the rather quiet wing; other than the ensemble of beeps the machines make or whispered gossip that fills the halls. Stiles quickly put on the gloves and the stretcher shoot threw the opened glass doors. Stiles shot questions at the paramedic who quickly answered them, transferring the patient onto the operation table and clearing the area for nurses to take over. Stiles asked,

"Who do we have?"

"We searched his wallet and found his ID. His names Derek Hale. Someone found him in the middle of the road and called it in."

As the paramedic unloaded all the information he knew at Dr. Stilinski, Stiles was already disinfecting his wounds. After cleaning up the areas he started to take a look and found there were no signs of internal bleeding.

"You said this was a stabbing but there's no internal damage. How could you miss that?"

The paramedic looked confused at the doctor and reassessed Derek.

"No way! He was bleeding like crazy! The stretcher is soaked!"

The paramedic pointed to where the EMTs and stretcher were. It was indeed soaked, way too much blood for simple cuts.

"Ok, I don't know what's happening but there is no internal bleeding. Let's stitch him up and get him to intensive care unit."

Stiles looked at Dereks remaining cuts, and stitched up the ones that needed it. He couldn't wrap his head around how much blood Derek was losing before he got here considering his current state. Stiles looked up at the monitor and it displayed 74/60, which was resting. How could someone who was allegedly stabbed have a resting heart rate? None of this made any sense to Stiles.

"Someone take Derek to intensive care, but run a tox screen. See if there is anything strange in his body that we should know about."

With that Stiles took off his gloves and threw them out as he made his way through the glass doors and back to his office to fill out paperwork. He flagged his order for the toxicology report so he would be notified when it was ready to read. He didn't understand how his body was healing so rapidly. Stiles couldn't focus on anything else until the report came in. When he was finally notified he pulled up the report on his computer and read through it. A part that caught Stiles eye read, 'Blood collected around wounds contained traces of _aconitum variegatum_, a poisonous flower that grows in the mountainous parts of the northern hemisphere.'

Stiles ran through the halls of the emergency wing and reached Dereks room, the nurse in charge was hooking him up to the monitors. Derek was conscious, and frowning. Stiles couldn't believe that a person was able to take all these supposed stabbings to the chest and adnominal, and poisoned, and be fully conscious in ten minutes! Stiles had to get to the bottom of this whole thing,

"Ok, spill. What are you on?"

Derek looked him up and down with his cold strong eyes and angry features,

"I'm not ON anything. Why am I here?"

"You were found in the middle of the street, passed out in your own blood. You sustained multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdominal area. That's why you're here. You were bleeding profusely, enough to knock anyone out for at least another few hours, yet here you are, conscious. Tell me how that happens Derek?"

Anyone could pick up that Stiles was getting frustrated with the lack of answers he was getting from this miracle recovery. Derek scowled at him with a perked eyebrow,

"You're the doctor, doctor…"

Dereks eyes moved from Stiles gaze and found his name tag attached to his white lab coat.

"Dr. Stilinski? I feel fine, so I'm going to leave."

Stiles face looked shocked at the notion of leaving in his condition. Despite the lack of internal damage, his wounds were still healing, and the poison has Stiles concerned. They cleaned up the area but other than that it's like his immune system was fighting it off. He had no sign of pain anywhere on his face.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, and that I can promise. Your wounds are still healing, and I need to monitor that progress."

Derek looked shocked and ripped off the backwards apron to revel scars on his chest and abdomen. The wound looked infected with a purple and red color. Stiles couldn't believe they were only scars at this stage. He's been in the hospital for maybe twenty minutes! Stiles rushed to the side of his bed to inspect the scars closely with a gloved hand,

"No way! How did you already heal from that? My stitches are lose? This was healed on its own?"

At this point the enter emergency wing flocked to Dereks room. To the people who were watching it was amazing to see someone healing this fast, it was superhuman. To Dr. Stilinski, it was impossible. Not only that, but the healing was only physical damage, the poison didn't seem to be affected. Derek seemed alarmed that the infection wasn't better by now, scarring at this point is fine but any trace of poison or infection should be gone by now. Unless…

"What was I poisoned with?"

Stiles looked up from inspecting his scarring, he was close to Dereks chest, trying to see every detail. Dr. Stilinskis hazel eyes and long lashes made Derek a little uneasy, but he quickly buried any emotion deep down.

"_Aconitum Variegatum. _Wild flower in the mountains, very poisonous."

Dereks face went white, all color leaving his face replaced by fear. Wolf's bane. He needed to get back to his loft before it got any worse; he had a herbal remedy he could use there.

"I need to go."

Derek started detaching himself from the machines, which alarmed Dr. Stilinski. Anyone with this much blood loss alone would cause loss of consciousness at anytime. Stiles talked quickly and sharply,

"No no no no no. You can't leave. You could make this much worse if you do anything strenuous, and even standing would be strenuous right now. You're staying."

"You have no say if I refuse your help. I don't want to be here."

"I could easily baker act you if I thought you were going to do anything to hurt yourself or others. Getting up would definitely qualify."

Dr. Stilinski crossed his arms around his chest, waiting for Derek to give an answer. The crowd watched Derek with anticipation across their faces. Derek looked pissed at the nerve and persistence of this doctor.

"I know my own limits and I can take care of an infection on my own."

Stiles knew Dereks levels were all normal, he just couldn't shake that something was wrong with this whole situation. He's never seen anything like this before, but as far as the hospitals concerned, keeping him here would be a waste of resources, and an exhausting amount of paperwork. He couldn't put a 'gut feeling' over all that.

"Fine."

Derek hiked himself up and took his torn shirt from the table next to the bed, his jeans and shoes were still on his person. As he walked by Dr. Stilinski, Stiles put his hand on his chest to stop him. The touch sent a wave of emotion through Derek, that he again buried deep down, but he couldn't ignore the jump in heart rate. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the doctor, putting up a furious façade.

"If you get light headed or feel any pain in areas that aren't injured, get to this hospital immediately."

With that Derek was out of the room and on his way through the hall. Why did Derek feel so lightheaded around Stiles? He couldn't think about it right now, he had to purge his body of this wolf's bane.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dereks Loft_

The door slammed open, casting the hallway light into the dark loft with a window towering over the ceiling across the way. Derek stumbled into his loft, the wolf's bane was spreading to his muscles, and controlling his body was getting harder. Derek started for his bathroom, but walking was so strenuous he had to stop half way to catch his breath. Making it to his bathroom Derek reached under his sink and pulled out a first aid kit for werewolf afflictions that Derek had to maintain constantly. The poison reached his diaphragm, and Derek fell to the floor, inches from the bed, focusing all his energy on breathing. Derek pulled the kit close to him and desperately tried to open it futilely. Derek was now reduced to shallow breathing, his diaphragm was hardly moving and his lungs started to burn, craving air. Dereks face started turning pale and he felt like he was being choked. With every last bit of energy he had, Derek turned into his alpha self, and reached for the kit. Tearing it open he grabbed a syringe underneath a bunch of small jars containing different herbs and ashes. He turned himself onto his back and stabbed his chest, injecting the atropine into his heart. Derek pulled out the syringe and threw it aside, focusing on his breathing once again. Soon his heart was delivering the antidote to the rest of his body. When the atropine finally reached his diaphragm Derek took in a huge breath and shot right up. Sitting against the bottom of his bed Derek caught his breath, but passed out from exhaustion.

When Derek woke up a few minutes later, he shook his head and helped himself up to sit on his bed, hunching over and grabbing his head. He had the weirdest dream that he couldn't open the first aid kit but then Dr. Stilinski ran in and injected him with the atropine. Derek vividly recalled the doctors hazel eyes, corky smile, adorable moles, and perky nose. Sadly Derek woke up after being stabbed by him, before it could go where he wanted it to go. Derek let out a long sigh, he's been alone for so long he wouldn't even know what to do if he got the chance to see Dr. Stilinski again. He wouldn't even know where to find him other than… at the hospital. No, he couldn't, how would he? Derek remembered Dr. Stilinski saying,

"If you get light headed or feel any pain in areas that aren't injured, get to this hospital immediately."

Dereks frown turned into an evil grin, he had a plan he knew would work. But for now, all he wanted to do was sleep and hopefully be visited by the brown haired doctor in his dream.

_Hospital_

Dr. Stilinski checked his computers patient queue to see which room he had to visit next. Stiles eyebrow raised with curiosity as the name Derek Hale appeared on the screen. Stiles remembered Derek from last night but wanted to check his patient history just to make sure he remembered correctly. After reassuring himself, Stiles left his office and entered Dereks room.

"Derek Hale! How are you feeling today?"

"I'm in the emergency room… so not to great. I'm light headed. I remember you telling me to come back if I felt light headed."

Derek could barley hide how happy he was to see the doctor again, but still managed his sarcastic undertone. After not visiting Derek in his dream Stiles was a welcomed sight. Stiles nodded his head as Derek told him how he was feeling, remembering now that Derek was a rather harsh, sarcastic individual; but Stiles gave him the benefit of the doubt and took no mind to it.

"Well, I'm happy you're back. I feel better having you in the hospital anyway. I was really worried when you left because…"

Derek just stared at Dr. Stilinski, not really caring much for the conversation but more for the visual. Dr. Stilinski was in blue scrubs with his name stitched over the pocket in the top left side of his shirt, and a white lab coat over that because he gets cold very easily, plus the hospital was always around 70 degrees. Derek started thinking about what he could do to test the ground with Dr. Stilinski and his thoughts quickly went south—way south. He had an idea to say his heart was hurting. When Dr. Stilinski gets close to him, he was going to take his hand and rub it over his chest, seeing if Dr. Stilinski would react. The only flaw, Derek thought, was that he came in complaining of light headedness in the hopes Dr. Stilinski would touch his head. Dr. Stilinski was finishing his rant so Derek decided he should listen in on the last part just to get an idea of what was actually happening.

"… but you're back so I guess none of that matters. I'll be right back!"

Derek just nodded and watched Dr. Stilinski leave, his butt covered by his coat but there was a faint outline. Derek couldn't wait to rip that mans clothes off. Derek sighed and repositioned himself on his bed and waited patiently for Dr. Stilinski to come back. A nurse came in and took hold of Dereks arm, and Derek just frowned at her taking back his appendage.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to start an IV and draw some blood. Doctors orders."

Well, why didn't you just say so?

"Oh, sorry. Here."

Derek relinquished his arm and increased his heartbeat so the veins were easier for her to see… and stab, which see did rather quickly. Derek figured if anyone had information on Dr. Stilinski it would be the nurses.

"So…"

The redhead nurse looked up from the monitor she was now putting all the information into,

"So?"

Derek stared at her awkwardly for a split second frowning when they were having a hard time communicating.

"Dr. Stilinski? Seems nice. Is he good?"

"Oh! You are in great hands! He graduated top in his class! And..."

The nurse looked to make sure the coast was clear, with a look of pain over her face. Like whatever she was holding in would surly kill her if she didn't let it out. Derek was about to ask if she needed help not fully understanding the situation. She viciously attacked him with an onslaught of whispering T's and S's.

"And usually those people go into research or something to challenge their intellect and all that crap but he decided to go into emergency medicine! They say its because he's addicted to the rush that comes with the job. But ever since then Stiles questioned if he—"

"Stiles? Is that his first name?"

"Oh! Yeah!"

Dereks plan was a success! He was already learning his first name and knows some points to hit on during conversation. He had to catch up with the nurse, who was still unloading all the gossip she knew. People really shouldn't tell her things, that was obvious, but for his purpose she was the perfect one to befriend.

"… so I asked him what was wrong and he started ranting, oh yeah he rants. A lot. So he started ranting about the misconceptions of safe sex and…"

Sex. Dereks face looked like he was listening and he threw in the occasional nod once and a while, but really he was thinking about throwing… Stiles… on the bed he was sitting on and devouring him whole. He started salivating and sweating at the idea.

"… but that's all. He's actually really sweet."

Derek noticed the nurse was staring at him, and not talking. The nurse looked at him curiously and a smile came over her face.

"May I ask why you are asking about him? Just yesterday you were in here complaining about how you didn't need his help and now you're here asking about him. One can only assume with matters such as this that..."

Derek didn't know how to answer, partially because he was still thinking about Stiles and him on the bed.

"Um. What?"

The nurse let out a continuous squeal and quickly punched the rest of the information into the computer and ran with the blood sample out of the room. Derek could hear her squeal stop, vicious whispering, and then a cacophony of shrills.

"The guy in room 105 has a thing for Dr. Stilinski!" Is what Derek heard.

Dereks face turned pale and his mouth wouldn't close. How did she get that from the conversation! He didn't even say anything! His cover was blown! If he didn't get her to shut up then his entire plan would be ruined along with the sex on that bed! Derek quickly grabbed the remote and called the nurse. The shrilling stopped and the nurse came back in, hands behind her back with her lips pressed hard together. Derek looked furiously at her. Derek whispered low and with intensity.

"If you spread that around I'll make sure I put you in this bed myself. He can't hear that."

Her face lit up and she squealed again, this time covering her mouth as she couldn't do it quietly. Soon Derek heard a rush of people and four other nurses came in asking the first nurse what was happening.

"Autumn what is it?"

Derek glared at Autumn, the redhead, who he just threated not even four seconds ago. Autumn looked torn, the pain in her face was too much for anyone to handle seeing. Derek closed his eyes and turned away, giving up on her. Derek was almost deafened by Autumn who announced to what sounded like the world.

"IT'S TRUE! HE WAS JUST THREATING ME ABOUT NOT TELLING ANYONE!"

Derek almost completely wolfed out on her it was so incredibly loud.

"If any of you tell Stiles I'm going to…"

One of the nurses interrupted him.

"How does he know Stiles first name!?"

Autumn waved a hand at her,

"Oh I told him when he started asking about him."

After the oh's went around the room, Stiles entered, looking curious.

"Why are there five nurses in here? What are you doing to Mr. Hale?"

Autumn let out a light laugh.

"Call him Derek, I'm sure he would prefer that."

With that the nurses all left the room, whispering again filling the halls. Stiles looked at Derek,

"Sorry about them. They're really good nurses I assure you, it just gets boring here."

Derek couldn't believe how close that got to Stiles, Autumn was not to be trusted. Derek needed to steer the conversation away from them.

"Its alright. They were actually talking about you. Said you graduated top of your class?"

"Oh they said that? Yeah. Its no big deal though."

"I don't know. Seems pretty impressive to me."

Stiles blushed and Derek couldn't help but notice.

"Well, uh."

Stiles scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. Derek couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, which made Stiles go bright red. He quickly took out paper and a pen from his shirt pocket.

"So. I uh, got the results from the blood sample and your bodies cleared of the poison. So can you walk me through what you did between your last visit and now?"

"Sure. I went back to my house after I left here and redressed my wounds, went to sleep, had breakfast and showered. Went to the gym. Showered again. Had late lunch… and now I'm here."

Stiles nodded, not really sure why Dereks explanation didn't center on his light-headedness rather than his general day.

"And when were you feeling light headed?"

Derek stared at Stile for a second. Light headed? OH! Derek tried to cover the lapse in his story.

"Well, it was before the gym, but I decided to just work through it."

"Ah. Well that probably wasn't the best idea. Ok, well maybe it's because you went to the gym without having anything. Medically there is nothing wrong. I could order a CT scan but I don't think that's necessary given your day."

"Well, you're the doctor. Whatever you think."

"Well then I think you're all clear to go… Let me get that IV out for you."

Stiles walked up to the side of Dereks bed and put his pen and paper into his stitched pocket. Stiles wrapped one hand around Dereks forearm and then slowly pulled out the needle. Stiles went to the corner of the room and disposed of the needle and grabbed a square of gauze and tape. Stiles went back to Dereks side and folded the gauze and put it on his arm, holding it in place till he could tape it. During this time Stiles head got really close to Dereks arm. Derek watched as Dr. Stilinskis stare went from his arm up to Derek eyes. Getting intoxicated by those hazel eyes, Derek went in and gave Stiles a quick kiss. Stiles instantly backed up and went blood red, which was followed by a squeal from around the corner, which scared Stiles even more. Autumn. Derek only smiled at the terrified Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth and formed words but nothing came out. Derek decided to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry. That wasn't ok was it?"

Stiles squinted his eyes and tried to communicate, flustered by his failed attempts at speech. Derek sat up and stood up from his bed. Stiles just pointed at Derek and made thumbs up gestures, waving gestures, and every other combination he could think of as he quickly backed out of the room, retreating to his office. Derek just stood in his room for a while, confused about if he could leave or not. With no help from Autumn, who was probably relaying that kiss to the global office, Derek helped himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dereks Loft

Derek was lounging around his living room in his sweatpants. _How long has it been since I went to the hospital?_ He figured out that Friday was when he kissed Stiles, and today was Monday. Derek didn't know Stiles work schedule but it seemed like Stiles worked nights mostly, probably because that's when most life threating emergencies happened. _I really want to see Stiles._ Derek looked at the time. _1:18 pm. I have a few more hours, what should I go in for? _Derek knew that coming in for being light headed again wouldn't work, nor would it be remotely believable. _I'll just get hit by a car, some broken bones, emergency room would be completely believable. _Derek couldn't believe he was about to get hit by a car, and sent to the ER just to see Stiles. _There better be more than a kiss this time._

Hospital

Stiles couldn't believe what happened Friday. _I just got kissed by the most attractive man I've ever seen, and all I could do was run away._ _If only I could do it over again…_ Autumn entered his office with a smile.

"Any chance you'd tell me if you've seen Derek lately? That kiss meant something right?"

Stiles just stared at her, obviously regretting her seeing that.

"I wouldn't tell you even if it did happen. Thanks to you everyone in the hospital knows."

"So I'm hearing you two haven't see each other since?"

Stiles couldn't hide the mix of embarrassment and sadness at not seeing each other. He really wished he didn't just freak out and leave the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back! You're a total catch, and if you weren't gay all these nurses would be all over you! You're a handsome devil!"

Autumn could never keep her mouth shut, but maybe that's because she always knew exactly what to say. Stiles forced a smile, though he couldn't feel any worse.

"Thanks. I hope you're right…"

Autumn lit up and left, checking up on the patients she's in charge of. Stiles looked at his computer clock. _9:31 pm. _Stiles let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his face. He was so tired, not sleeping ever since Derek kissed him. The amount of regret he had was too much for him to handle. Its not like you meet a lot of people in his line of work. The ones he'd like to talk to were either dead, about to be, or prescription drug addicts. Stiles emergency phone rang and he quickly got out of the funk he'd been in all weekend.

"Dr. Stilinski."

"We have a hit and run. Be there in 3 minutes."

Stiles quickly met the army of nurses in the operating room and waited for the EMT's. The double doors slammed open, a chorus of footsteps, and then the glass doors slid open, revealing Derek on a stretcher. Autumn let out a shrill of happiness and playfully pushed Stiles.

"Told you he'd be back!"

Stiles turned to Autumn with a confused stare.

"Did you hit him Autumn!?"

Autumn laughed at first but then realized he was serious.

"I'm flattered but I've been dealing with the aftermath of a bad bar fight."

Stiles looked back at Derek who was just transferred off the stretcher and onto the table. _This couldn't just be coincidence, could it? _The paramedic was staring at Stiles in shock.

"Um? Why aren't you helping him!?"

Stiles looked at the paramedic with a _isn't it obvious face _but realized Derek was actually dying in front of him.

"Right. Lets get started then!"

Stiles found bruising on his chest from the impact of the car, and upon feeling around could deduce he had a few broken ribs. He listened through his stethoscope to see if he could hear anything indicating a punctured heart. Luckily there was nothing that sounded off.

"Looks like he got lucky. A few broken bones ribs, scraped back."

Stiles moved up to his head. Finding a lesion on the back of his head he felt around and found there to be a contusion.

"A large contusion around his occipital bone. I'm ordering a CT scan of the head, and x-ray of his chest."

Stiles left the room, disposing of his gloves and walked back to his office to put in the CT scan and X-ray orders. _Please be ok. _Stiles caught himself shaking. _Just be ok Derek Hale. For me. _

"Don't worry Dr. Stilinski, I'll keep an eye on him."

Stiles looked back, half surprised. Autumn was leaning out of the corner of the door. Stiles searched for the right thing to say.

"Thank you."

That's all he could manage, he just wanted Derek to be ok. Autumn put on a reassuring smile and went to fulfill her promise. About half an hour later Stiles was notified that the scans were completed and ready to read. He pulled them up off his computer and looked through them. He had no sign of any contusion on his head, and nothing but hair fractures on his ribs. _What? How is that possible? I felt a huge bump on his head and his ribs were loose in his chest. _Stiles went to Dereks room to check up on him, still trying to understand what was happening. _This was just like last time._ Stiles turned into the room, to see Derek sitting there with a smile across his face.

"Funny seeing you again."

"Yeah. You too."

Stiles playfully added,

"It seems like you're purposely getting into trouble just to see me!"

Derek went bright red, and completely silent. Stiles didn't know what that meant but he wanted to push the now awkward conversation along.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Derek looked puzzled for a second.

"Not really. I think I was hit by something when I was running?"

_Of course he runs, he's too fit not to run. I can't believe how perfect he is._

"Yeah, you were a victim of a hit and run. When you came in here you had a large contusion on the back of your head and a few broken ribs. You were still unconscious when we sent you through a CT scan and X-ray. Your results revealed nothing life threating, which is good."

"Oh. Well thank you."

There was an awkward silence as no one wanted to address the elephant in the room. Derek decided to break the silence.

"Autumn was talking about you again."

Stiles face flushed, thinking of all the possible topics he felt uncomfortable with her discussing.

"She was telling me you were very worried when you saw my condition. Is that true?"

"Well… yeah I guess."

Derek smiled at the good news, ecstatic that Stiles cared. Stiles started to step back to get out of this incredibly uncomfortable situation. He's used to knowing what to do, but he couldn't be more clueless right now. Realizing Stiles was backing up Dereks face went all sad puppy and Stiles couldn't leave him like that. _I need to say it._

"Um… I need to go check on a few more things, but I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that last time we were in here."

"Did I upset you?"

"No, it wasn't you. I just didn't know what to do, so I just ran."

Derek frowned at the thought of Stiles running away from him.

"So, I'm going to get those scans so we can go over them. There are a few bones that concern me other than the overall speed of your healing."

Stiles left the room awkwardly, which Derek thought was very cute. _What to do now, I guess I'll have an opportunity when he looks at the scans with me. _Derek got out of his bed and stretch, even though he was all healed by now his bones still ached. Derek looked around for his shirt, which was replaced by a scrub apron. He found his missing article on the table across the room and when he picked it up and found it cut in half. _Another shirt gone, Stiles owes me big time. _He removed the apron and sat back on the bed. Derek saw Stiles out of the corner of his eye. He turned to greet him with a smile to see him doing a 180 and leaving the room. _What did I do? _Stiles came back after a few seconds, clearing his throat.

"Um, sorry I just didn't expect to see you shirtless… I have the scans here."

Stiles made his way to Dereks bed side and sat down, as far away from the shirtless hunk as he could manage. Derek instantly scooted over to tower over the uncomfortable Stiles. Derek pointed at the pictures Stiles was holding.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this is your chest, and that's a hairline fracture on your third rib. Doesn't it hurt to sit up like that?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nope, not really. Is it suppose to?"

"Yeah, if these scans are current and you still have a fracture it should be, at the very least, uncomfortable. Can I check?"

Derek smiled and laid back on the bed,

"Help yourself."

Stiles went blood red, and started sweating. He went across the room and reached for some gloves. Derek interrupted,

"I don't mind if you don't have gloves on."

Stiles paused, his hand already outreached. _Don't run this time. He's making it painfully obvious, don't screw this up._

"Ok, if you're sure. I guess I'd rather not waste another pair."

Stiles walked back up to Derek and took in a deep breath and put his hands on Dereks chest and applying pressure to different parts of his body, checking to see if anything was tender.

"Nothing?"

Derek saw an opportunity and took it.

"Actually down a little bit hurt."

Stiles perked up. He was glad that there was something wrong and he didn't completely look like a fool. He pressed on his lower breast bone.

"Here?"

Derek made a fake wince.

"A little lower."

Stiles moved down the his upper diaphragm.

"Here?"

Stiles sounded skeptical and was already making his way back up his chest.

"Lower."

"Really? We are way past your ribs. If its not your ribs then we may need to put you back for another scan."

"Well I'm not sure if its really hurting or not. But you were getting close to it."

Stiles reexamined Derek started at his upper diaphragm.

"Lower."

Stiles went lower, right under his belly button. Derek lifted his upper half up, resting on his forearms.

"Lower."

Derek was very amused by this game, and Stiles started catching on.

"Lower? Really?"

There was a quiver in his voice, Stiles was getting very nervous. His heart started pumping more and more. _Any lower and I'm going to be at his balls! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Stiles kept chanting this as he took in another deep breath.

"Ok. How about here?"

Stiles was now at Dereks waist, a little into his jeans.

"And if I said lower?"

Stiles face blushed and his heart raced even faster. He felt light headed and it was getting hard to breathe.

"I can't go lower… you're jeans are in the way."

"Is that so?"

Derek pulled himself up, inches from Stiles face, just like last time. He reached his hands down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his zipper down. All while staring right into Stiles hazel eyes. Watching him nervously shaking gave Derek so much pleasure, and he was getting all worked up. Derek went back onto his arms, and Stiles slowly looked back down to see what Derek was doing while Stiles was paralyzed with how close he got to his face. Running his eyes down Dereks chest, abs, down his happy trail, and found that his jeans were unbuttoned and pushed down just enough to give Stiles a view of his boxers, and the outline of his penis. Stiles couldn't do anything but stare, hardly breathing at all. His entire body started shaking, which made Derek chuckle on the inside. With a smirk he said,

"I believe you have room now."

Stiles hands were clammy and so he wiped them on his coat. _You can do this. Don't… _Stiles eyes dilated and he felt a rush of adrenalin hit him. Stiles quickly bolted out the door and down the hall towards his office. Derek sat there for a few seconds, and then sadly pulled up his pants and buttoned them back on. Sitting back into his bed he relived the best few moments of his life, Stiles hands still felt pressed against Dereks body. Stiles came back a few minutes later to Dereks surprise and awkwardly walked into the room, with Autumn by his side. It looked like she was pushing him more than anything. Autumn nudged Stiles when silence fell on the room.

"Um, we—I, I'm going to give you this prescription for Advil. If you feel any pains at all you can take 3 once a day, with water."

Stiles outstretched his arm and dropped the piece of paper on the corner of Dereks bed, and vanished back to his office. Autumn just stood there with a proud smile on her face.

"What was that about? I don't need a prescription for Advil."

Autumn picked up the paper and handed it to Derek, pointing at the top right corner. On it, written in sharpie, was Stiles name and number.

"He just gave you his number, and I suggest you call him. But you're good to go. See you around I'm sure."

Autumn left giggling at how happy she was. _Stiles just gave me his number? _Derek couldn't believe it! He couldn't wait to go home and call him, amazed at the possibilities.

**Authors Note:**

I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! Schools starting up again and although I have night classes I'm getting busy in the day. BUT I'll always be working on another chapter when I can. That's a promise. In other news I'm VERY EXCITED to announce that I'm working on a Sterek AU/Cameo that has to do with _The Maze Runner_, which is Dylan O'Brien's newest movie. It comes out on the 19th of September and if all goes to plan I should have my fanfic uploaded that day. I'm aiming for a complete story but I don't know how obtainable that's going to be. Either way something will be there! Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome! Also don't forget to look me up on tumblr (Z-for-zodiac) if you want more Sterek.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's Loft

Derek got home with his prescription filled. He couldn't believe Stiles number was on this slip. Unfolding the precious piece of paper from his pocket, he entered the numbers into his phone and saved it in his contacts under "Dr. Stiles Stilinski". He wanted to talk to him as soon as he could, but decided to wait a day so he didn't seem desperate. He dialed the number and raised it to his ear. Half expecting it to go to voicemail, Derek panicked as "Dr. Stilinski." came through the phone. "Oh, um. Hi? It's Derek Hale." There was a sudden clatter on the other side, as if someone hit a door with their fist or something. "Hello? Is everything ok?" This time the sound of a metal rack collapsing and papers scattering on the floor came through. Stiles answered quickly and with panic, "Um, hello again. Everything's fine. How are you doing?" Derek looked confused as the sound of whispers took over the silence. "I'm actually calling because I had a question about the medication you gave me?" The whispering stopped and then the sound of a door clicking closed. "Of course! What questions did you have?" _What do I say? Something… That's it! _"Well this is the first time I've taken any medication before and I took a handful, thinking it was kind of the same concept as vitamins. But when I looked at the side of the bottle it said to take no more than three… so you see my dilem—" "Derek!? You need to call 911 right now! We need to pump your stomach! That's way too many for anyone to ingest!" Derek smiled. His plan was working. "Well, I feel fine… but if you think I need help I can always make my way over to the hospit—" "Do not drive! You might not be feeling anything now but if you drive and go unconscious you're going to be in an even worse position. Call 911 and get here ASAP!" Derek responded with, "Ok," nonchalantly, "see you soon."

Hospital

Derek sat on the bed as it rushed through the halls, taking sharp lefts and rights. Stiles was waiting on the operation table, just like always. He was so dependable, that's what he loved about him, and of course his looks. "Why did you take so many Derek?" Derek just stared at him and shrugged. Stiles put his hands on his head and turned to Autumn. "OK. We need to pump his stomach." Stiles went over to Derek with a needle in his hand. "I need to have you unconscious for this." Stiles took hold of Dereks arm, waves of pleasure went through Derek, remembering where those hands were just a day ago. Stiles looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking, and started blushing. After an unpleasant, drug induced nap, Derek woke up in his usual room. _At some point there's got to be a line. _He looked around the room and heard footsteps walking towards him. Right on queue. Stiles walked in with his notepad and pen in hand. "Derek. You really need to stop freaking me out like this." He felt a wave of happiness come over him. "You were worried about me again?" Stiles gave him a glare, obviously he didn't know Derek wasn't in any real danger by doing all of this. "In my defense, I thought they were like vitamins." "Yeah, about that. You can't just take a handful of vitamins either. You might not notice any side affects but that's not good for your body." He looked at Stiles with confusion and a frown. Stiles sighed and stepped up to his monitor, writing down vitals onto his paper Stiles kept talking. "You didn't have anything toxic in your stomach which worries us because that means all of its been dissolved and is in your blood stream. So we have to monitor you for 24 hours." Stiles looked from his notepad to Derek, concern in his eyes. Derek felt like he needed to comfort Stiles. "I'll be fine. I feel fine." "Yeah, lets hope so." Stiles looked back up at the screen to finish his notes. All of a sudden Dereks senses intensified without his control and his nose picked up the smell of hormones, raging hormones. The smell of Stiles was intoxicating and made him light headed. He couldn't help but stare at Stiles taking in huge breaths of him. _What is happening to me!? _Stiles looked back at him and smiled, putting away his notepad and pen. "I'll check up on you again soon." Stiles left, but his aroma lingered. His smell was so, hot, it turned Derek on.

Dereks mind started to fog up, the smell filled his lungs, and his body responded intensely. His heart started to beat faster, pupils dilated causing the light above him to blind him, the blood rushing through him made him start sweating. His body was tingling, craving the owner of that smell. He could feel his fangs fill his mouth, and his pants got tight. He ran into the bathroom in his room, closing the door behind him. He turned on the vent in the small room and splashed water on his face. The smell started to dissipate and he regained control over his senses. He returned to his bed after repositioning his tool, which was still filling his pants. _Shit. I can't control my powers. Why is this happening? _Dereks face turned to horror as he realized what happened. Before calling 911, he took the handful of Advil so that he wouldn't look like he was lying. He didn't think it was going to cause an issue, but as was just demonstrated, he really was affected by the overdose.

_Not good. I can't be in the same room as Stiles or I'll go crazy…er. _Derek wiped his head, the severity of the situation made him panicky. He just had to stay in his bed till the medication was out of his body. Derek repositioned himself on his bed and closed his eyes, sleeping through it was the best idea. He felt safe knowing Stiles was there in case anything bad happened. A few hours later he was pulled from his sleep by that smell. He turned to see Stiles by his side, jotting down his vitals again. The smell went through his body again. His temperature spiked as his heart pumped hard enough to shoot out of his chest. Stiles shot a concerned look at him as the monitor responded to these changes. "Derek? Are you ok?" Stiles already had his hand on his forehead before he could say anything. Derek could only manage to stare at Stiles, pupils getting larger and larger. Stiles turned to grab something but Derek was already up, arms around Stiles. Taking in one long whiff of Stiles he grabbed Stiles head and their lips made contact. His tongue shot down Stiles throat, and explored Stiles mouth, Stiles could only let out a moan as pleasure washed over him like a typhoon. He coated Stiles mouth with his saliva, and went down to play with Stiles bottom lip, playfully biting at it. Stiles fell limp into his arms, and Derek held him up while sliding his right hand down Stiles back, never releasing his head. Going back into a passionate exchange of saliva, Derek reached around Stiles coat and into his scrubs, squeezing his checks as they both caught their breath. "Derek, I can't be do—" Derek bit Stiles neck causing Stiles to moan again, arms wrapping around Derek. He sucked on Stiles flesh tasting desire, which only fueled him more.

Derek now had both hands in Stiles pants, pushing Stiles towards him as he playfully spread his checks apart and together. Derek couldn't handle it anymore, desire pumped through his body. He picked Stiles up, never releasing his mouth off of Stiles neck, and set him down on the bed. Stiles moaned again as Derek bit into his skin. "Wait… wait… Dere—" Stiles pushed Derek back, breathing heavy. Derek looked at Stiles, hazel eyes full of desire, skin glistening with sweat, lips red and moist. Stiles got off the bed and made his way to the door. He closed it, locking the handle, and pulled the curtains closed so no one would be able to look through the window. Derek could hear Stiles heart pumping, the hormones in the air hinted to him that Stiles wanted to be here, but embarrassment was holding him in place. Derek gave a suggestive smirk at Stiles, who went bright red. "You look so hot right now. I want to tear those clothes off of you." Stiles started panting, and he stepped towards Derek, taking his coat off and throwing it aside. Derek took back Stiles in another meeting of lips and biting, placing Stiles back onto the bed. They both started stripping off their clothes, hands running down each others bodies. They were down to their underwear; after Derek took off Stiles underwear he licked every inch of his body, starting from his neck all the way down to the end of Stiles happy trail. No longer being able to contain the lust he had for Stiles, Derek consumed Stiles cock. His tongue danced around the shaft and head as he coated the delicious piece of flesh with his saliva. Derek's head went up and down, and with every movement Stiles could only moan and shiver. Derek could smell Stiles pleasure, felt it in the air. It was intoxicating and only made Derek lose even more control. Derek lifted Stiles butt up and consumed it. Biting his checks and licking every inch of his anus and after a coat of saliva Derek pulled down his underwear to revel his pulsing cock.

Stiles slid off the bed and knelt down, taking hold of Dereks tool. Stiles licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the head, and then fit it in his mouth. Derek moans as waves of pleasure shot through him. Stiles head bounced up and down on his shaft until Derek could no longer handle it. He took Stiles and laid him on the bed again. Stiles pointed at a carbonate on the opposite side of the room and Derek went over to find some lube. Derek coated his cock with a thick layer and pumped some down Stiles crack. Derek pushed Stiles butt towards him till he was about to hang over the edge of the bed and put his head right where Stiles opening was. He looked at Stiles, who was not complaining at all, eyes full of lust. Derek drove his dick into Stiles, the warmth of his insides made Derek hotter. Stiles let out a moan as Derek went balls deep into him. Derek started thrusting in and out, his head sliding against the insides of Stiles, hitting his g spot with every thrust. They had to stop to apply more lube, the cold contrast to the warmth of Stiles made Derek shiver. Again he penetrated Stiles, who was red with embarrassment, obviously enjoying every second. "Derek… I'm going to…" Derek locked his lips with Stiles, thrusting even hard, faster. Derek could feel Stiles anus tighten around him as Stiles cock pumped the white warm fluid onto his own abs. Derek had a hand wrapped around Stiles cock, slowly sliding up and down as the liquid continued to poor out of him.

Derek felt the pressure rise inside him and he pushed deeper into Stiles. Stiles moaned as his insides were filled with Dereks cum, pumping into him and reached into the deepest parts of Stiles. They locked lips again, Derek pulling out of Stiles. They laid there on the bed together for a brief moment. Their heavy breathing was in sync. Stiles pushed himself up and off the bed, his cum slowly making its way down his happy trail. Stiles extended his hand and pulled Derek off the bed, leading him into the bathroom. They washed each other off with the sink water and paper towels. After they both were clean, and clothed, Stiles in his scrubs and coat, Derek in his apron, Stiles crashed back onto the bed. Derek followed.

"Derek. That was. Great." Stiles moved his head to look at Derek. Derek only had enough energy to smile back at him. Stiles took in a few deep breaths and helped himself back up. "My absence might be noticed." "Yeah. You should probably get back to saving people huh?" Stiles smiled, obviously not wanting to leave. Stiles went over to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Lysol, spraying the area to get rid of the obvious musty smell. Stiles put the can back and started to leave. As he left Derek whispered to him. "Thanks doctor." Stiles turned, bright red, all he could do was smile. Stiles unlocked the door and stepped out, trying to be sneaky. As the door fully opened Autumn's screeching took over the hall, Stiles jumped. Their cover was blown. Autumn started cheering as Stiles made his way back to the office, head down in humiliation. Autumn entered the room and started bombarding Derek with questions. Derek only smiled, which is all Autumn need. Derek was overcome with exhaustion and rolled over on his side, into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital

Derek woke up to total disarray. Nurses and EMTs were scrambling about in the halls, hospital beds with moaning patients flashing pass Derek's window. He could feel himself completely recovered from the overdose and felt the chaos that was consuming the small hospital emergency room. The smell of charred flesh and baked blood filled his nose a second later, which brought back memories of his family, or rather the execution of all his loved ones. _Loved ones. _That got Derek thinking about Stiles, and he shoved all his sadness deep down. _Is he ok? _Derek threw his blankets off him and pulled out the IV in his arm. Putting on his black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, Derek ran into the hall to find Stiles. As faces passed by him emotions from last night with Stiles crept up and blind-sided him. Panic took over his body, and he started shaking. Forcing himself to calm down and take a breath he heightened his hearing to search for the voice he was longing to hear. _Where are you Stiles? _From a few rooms down the hall behind closed doors he heard Stiles barking orders. The thought of him being assertive was baffling and kind of humorous. Derek raced over to Stiles relief flooding over him. When he found the right room he peered inside to find Stiles standing over someone on a steel table, wrapping up their head. There was blood everywhere and the smell of burning flesh started to take its toll on Derek. Covering his nose with his shirt Derek was again reminded of the events last night. He could smell nothing but Stiles now, and his body started to shake with excitement.

Stiles finished wrapping the persons' head and ran out of the room looking for anyone else that needed his help. Stiles found Derek in the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. "Derek? How are you feeling? You really shouldn't be standing yet." Derek uncovered his nose with a concerning smile showing. "I'm fine. What happened here? I can't get the smell out of my nose." "A fire started in an apartment building, not sure how, but a lot of people were burnt." Derek started panicking because of how incredibly familiar this all was to him. Memories from the fire started rushing back to him. "Derek? Are you ok? You should really be sitting down." Derek tried to get out of his head but the fire became more vivid, his nightmares slowly reveling themselves from his subconscious.

"Derek?" Derek shook his head and found himself sitting on one of the empty overflow beds in the hallway. "Sorry… this is just really familiar." Stiles looked at Derek and Derek felt like those eyes pierced right through all the walls around his heart. Suddenly Stiles gasped, "Oh my God, the Hale fire! I'm so sorry it took me this long, I remember seeing that on the news." Derek confirmed Stiles suspicions with a frown. "It's ok. It was a long time ago. I think I should just get back home." Stiles nodded. "I'm sorry for what you must be going through but if you want to talk to someone, I'm here. Let me get your release papers, I'll be right back." Stiles started running through all the chaos to get Derek out of there.

The TV in the hallway was turned to the news and Derek looked up to get a better idea of what was happening. When Derek saw the building displayed on the screen, or rather what was left of it, he wiped his eyes to make sure he saw it correctly. _MY BUILDING!? _Dereks face turned pale as he tried to grasp what was happening. He ran to the lobby and reached over the nurses counter for the remote and turned up the TV. Stiles turned the corner with papers in hand when he saw Dereks face. "What's wrong?" Derek looked at Stiles and back up to the TV. There was a moment of silence throughout the entire hospital. "I live in that building."

Stiles jaw just about dropped to the floor. Derek just looked at the screen, and couldn't help but feel those same memories from his childhood consume him again. Stiles must have realized this because he grabbed the remote from Derek's hand and turned off the TV. Stiles took him to his room, and closed the door behind them. "Derek, I don't know what to say." There was a long pause before Stiles spoke again. "Were you living alone?" Derek nodded his head. He couldn't believe his home was burnt down again. "Is this a coincidence or are you being targeted? The reason I ask is because I remember the first time you were here. You were found in the middle of the road, you were a victim of a stabbing. Is this a continuation of that?" Derek shrugged, confusion filling his body. "Um, so when you were in the hospital after that, was that because of them too?" "No." "Were they self inflicted then?" Stiles voice sounded full of concern but not a bit judgmental, which comforted Derek. His entire life was being destroyed again, he had no place to call home expect for this hospital room now. "And if I said they were?" Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes burning with the presence of tears, but none ran down his face. "I would think it was to get away from those people."

Derek looked back down and shook his head. "No, I had no idea what they were going to do, but that wouldn't stop me from staying home. My kinds bee—" Derek stopped mid sentence and his heart sank at the words he used, he tried to cover his obvious mistake. "Family. My family has been hunted for some time now." Stiles looked at Derek confused, the commotion from the halls filled the otherwise silent room. "Do you have anywhere to stay? Any family members still here?" Derek shook his head. "No, and I don't have any money. My wallet and credit cards are in my apartment." Stiles sighed. It sounded like exhaustion from the intense morning was finally hitting him. "Well my shift ends in a hour. You can stay at my house if you want, until you get back on your feet." Derek looked up at Stiles, his eyes still wet with memory. "I can't put you in danger." Stiles put a hand on Dereks strong shoulder, "I can't see you living in your car. Not when I have a perfectly empty house." Derek lifted his hand and put it over Stiles. "Thank you."

Autumn knocked on the door and opened before anyone could tell her not to come in. "Dr. Stilinski, we have some people who need saving still. Dr. Haney just got here but she still needs help with the overflow." Stiles looked at Derek who nodded for him to leave. Stiles slid his hand out from between Derek's shoulder and hand, and walked out. When the room was clear, Derek put his head into his hands and sat, silently crying. The loneliness of that room only reminded him of the family fire, and without anyone to talk to the memories quickly overwhelmed him. The hour went by slowly. Stiles knocked on the door; at some point within that hour the hospital returned to silence. "I got all the paperwork filled out for you and my shift just ended. Ready to go?" Derek wiped his exhausted eyes and nodded. Derek followed Stiles through the twisting hallways and secured doors. Derek got into Stiles car and off they went, the only sound came from the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles House

They pulled into a brick driveway that looped around a small water fountain. Derek couldn't believe how nice of a house Stiles lived in. It looked exactly like a two story Italian villa. Derek got out of the car and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "THIS is where you live?" Stiles scratched the back of his head, getting red from embarrassment. "Yeah. It gets pretty lonely in this big house but I really love it." Stiles led Derek to the front door and invited him inside. The inside was even more luxurious than the outside. "You can't be serious right now. This is… wow." Derek was speechless and Stiles giggled as he pointed out different areas of the house. When they made their way to the kitchen Stiles asked if Derek wanted anything to drink, setting his keys on the countertop. "Sure. Water would be nice." "Sure thing. Sparkling?" Derek looked confused at the question. "What's sparkling? Is that a brand of water?" Stiles laughed and shook his head. "No I mean like carbonated!" Derek still looked confused, "Oh… no thanks. Just regular old water is fine." Stiles smiled and handed him a bottle, grabbing one for himself. Stiles finished the tour of the first floor and brought Derek up to the second. "This is where you'll stay." Stiles pointed at a door that led to a small living room. On the right was a hall that led to one of the guest bedrooms and full bathroom, and the other side had two glass doors that had a gym and balcony inside. Stiles also had a pool and hot tub. After Stiles told him where towels and linens were found they went back downstairs to the kitchen. Stiles smiled as Derek sat himself down on the kitchen bar. "So? Any questions?" Derek contemplated what to ask first. _I can't believe he would just let me into his house like this. _"Do you have a map?" Stiles of course giggled at that which was what Derek intended. "Well if you get lost just scream and I'll come find you." Stiles smiled back at Derek. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." "It's not a problem," Stiles reassured Derek, taking a sip of his water, "how much will it take to repair that building? You own it right?" Derek shrugged, obviously not caring about finances. "Yeah I do. It's all insured. I have a saving account for this type of thing anyway. It should be more than enough to cover everything. I just need to talk to the bank and get new cards and stuff."

It was getting darker now, and Stiles and Derek moved to the patio, having been locked in conversation for a few hours. They both had their fair share of questions and Derek didn't wait to unleash all of them on Stiles who answered every one of them. "So yeah that's basically it. Not much about my family. But since we are on that subject I need to ask you something that's been bothering me for some time now. At the hospital you referenced your family as a 'kind'. Care to explain why?" Stiles toned quickly sharpened but not coming off as rude. Dereks told people what he was before, and it's never gone quite according to plan. They would either run away, or they would attack him. _Stiles has been nice enough to open up his home to me, and tell me all about him. I think I owe him something._

Derek took in a deep breath and let it out. "It's not something you would believe if I told you." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Try me." Derek frowned, not wanting to involve Stiles in more trouble then he was already in. "It could put you in a dangerous situation. Are you sure you want to know?" "Yeah," Stiles scooted onto the edge of his chair, "I mean I opened my house to you so I think I should probably get an idea of what I got myself into. No matter what though I will let you stay here till you can get back on your feet. That's a promise." Derek felt relief when Stiles said that, but he knew once he told Stiles the true that he'd probably get kicked out. He'd end up sleeping in his car, which might be better for the both of them. "Ok… well to start off my family is not human. We are all born werewolves." Stiles squinted his eyes and took another sip of his water, which was now empty. There was a long silence before Stiles broke it. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Derek nodded. "Oh really? Well then I'll need some proof." "It would explain why I heal so quickly wouldn't it?" "You didn't heal so fast the first time you were stabbed. That poison did a number on you." Derek shuttered at the memory. "Yeah, well that's because the knife was coated with wolfsbane." Stiles let out a light laugh thinking Derek was still joking, but when Derek didn't laugh back Stiles took out his phone. "No way, you got to be kidding." He googled wolfsbane, and put his hand over his mouth when he saw that the poisons were a match. "No way. Absolutely no way." Stiles looked at Derek for a few seconds. Derek could see the gears in Stiles head spinning.

"I need more proof, like right here and now. Show me. Do you change into a dog? That would be cute." Derek looked offended. "Of course not, and if I did, I wouldn't be cute, I'd be intimidating." Stiles blushed. "Well don't get offended, I don't know what a werewolf is suppose to do!" Derek took in another deep breath. "I suppose you wouldn't… Ok, I'll show you one little thing." The sky was dark now, the moon shinning through the cloudless sky, reflecting off Stiles pool and onto Dereks face. Derek closed his eyes and suddenly a faint blue glow shone through his eyelids. Stiles let out a gasp but quickly covered his mouth to mute himself. Derek slowly opened his eyes, the blue light growing in intensity until the full effect took over his eyes. Stiles sat there gawking at Derek, which made him uncomfortable. It was weird for people to stare at you like you were a freak but he was use to that. He expected Stiles to run or attack him, but surprisingly Stiles just sat there staring.

"Wow… just… wow." That's all Stiles could get out. "And?" Derek pushed for Stiles to make up his mind, fight or flight, but Stiles just sat there. "And what? What am I suppose to say to this?" Derek shrugged. "I don't know, usually people run away… or stab me. But you're not doing any of that. Why?" Derek closed his eyes and the blue light disappeared, reveling his human eyes once again. "AW! Why did you turn back?" Derek looked confused. "Do it again! Or does it hurt?" Derek shook his head. "I can do it for as long as I want, I just didn't think you wanted to keep seeing that." Derek's eyes flashed with blue light again, this time he didn't close his eyes. Stiles just looked in bewilderment, like a child at Disney World for the first time. "Derek, this is… wow!" Stiles slowly raised himself off his chair and approached Derek, which only made Derek more nervous. Stiles got inches from his face and just stared at him. "Um, what are you doing?" Derek moved back as far as he could but Stiles only moved closer, now hovering over Derek. Stiles recovered from his hypnotized state and returned to his chair. Stiles hunched over to rest his head on his hands. "How is that possible?" Derek shrugged. Stiles leaned back and crossed his arms. He smiled. "So what else can you do?" Derek cocked his head and squinted,"What?" "What else can you do as a werewolf? Like can you grow fangs and stuff?" Derek stared at Stiles trying to figure out what was going through his head.

Stiles realized Derek was confused. "What?" Stiles asked, sounding like he did something wrong. "No one has ever been so accepting of me when I'm… like this." Derek felt a wave of embarrassment pass through his body. Stiles only threw more questions. "What do people normally do?" Derek frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Like I said, usually run, sometimes attack. But it's always one or the other, never this." "Oh. Well I'm sorry they didn't see you for who you were." "And what would that be?" Stiles smiled. "A misunderstood person. A werewolf, but a person none the less." Derek nodded looking down at his feet. "To answer your question, I can basically grow claws, and fangs, heal quickly, and also heighten all my senses." There was another bit of silence before Stiles spoke. "That's amazing… So you were never in any danger when you were in the ER?" Derek shook his head. "Nope." "So why did you hurt yourself?" Derek let out an exhausted laugh. "Isn't it obvious?" Stiles nodded. "Well, I think it is. But I'd feel better if you said it." Derek looked up at Stiles, who was now hunched over as well. "Because I wanted to see you." Derek felt a big weight lifted off him. He just told Stiles everything, and he was still sitting directly across from him.

Stiles sat up as his suspicions were confirmed. "Why me?" Derek let out a little chuckle. "I've been thinking about that too. I got myself hit by a car just to see you, I don't know why, but my mind kept reminding me of you. It was driving me crazy." Stiles nodded and silence grew, staying for a few minutes. "It's getting pretty cold, did you want to go back inside?" Derek nodded and they entered the house again. "Are you hungry?" "A little." "Ok." Stiles made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, listing all the options he had. Derek settled for pizza, and Stiles threw it in the oven. "Ok, it will be ready in a few. I'm going to hop in the shower, do you mind?" "No, I think I'm going to do the same." Stiles immediately went bright red and Derek laughed. "In the one upstairs, if I can find my way." Stiles laughed with relief and gave Derek some direction on how to get up to his room again. Derek was impressed that he managed to get back to his room. He stripped himself of his dirty clothes depositing them into the laundry shoot that he made fun of on the tour. Why Stiles felt it made his life easier he had no idea. He grabbed a towel and washcloth from under the sink. After stepping into the warm shower, his nose picked up on Stiles scent. He reached for the shampoo and soap and sniffed it. _Stiles must use this same brand. _Derek's body started reacting to Stiles scent and he envisioned showering with Stiles. Lathering on the soap and passing over his chest, arms, legs, butt… Derek started shivering with excitement. After his fantasy ended and he finished showering he dried off and stepped back into his room. He opened the closet and felt a sudden panic. It was empty. His old clothes were downstairs but he didn't know how to get to the laundry room. Derek decided a towel would be enough till he could get Stiles to get him clothes. He made his way back down stairs to see Stiles who was just taking the pizza out. "Hey, just in time!" Stiles looked up at Derek and let out a surprisingly loud squeal. "Sorry but I don't have any clean clothes… I was wondering if I could barrow some of yours?" Stiles nodded vigorously and waved for him to follow, too embarrassed to say anything. "You can help yourself to anything in my closet. I don't know what all will fit though." Derek smiled. "Thanks." Stiles nodded and gave Derek some privacy. Derek found a pair of nice silk boxers, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt that was super tight, but was better than the shirt he just ripped trying to fit into. Making his way back to the kitchen he found Stiles sitting at the bar top. Derek sat down next to Stiles, "I ripped one of your shirts." Stiles laughed. "That's ok. Looks like you're about to rip that one off too." Derek nodded slowly, looking a little bit in pain. "You don't have to wear it if it doesn't fit you." With that Derek pulled off the incredibly hot sweatshirt and let out a relieving sigh. Derek smiled at Stiles. "Thanks, this is much better." Stiles giggled. "Yeah it is." Derek smirked at Stiles and flexed his muscles a little, teasing him. "Oh my God stop that right now!" Stiles playfully slapped Derek's shoulder, grabbed a piece of pizza and headed for the couch. Derek laughed and followed suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles House

Stiles grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. The local news was the default channel and before Stiles had time to change it Derek was already focused on it. Stiles raised the remote to aim it at the TV when Derek interrupted him, putting his hand over the remote. "Keep it." Stiles hesitated, "Are you sure?" Derek just nodded. Stiles turned it up so they could clearly hear the female news anchor. "…are saying the fire started from inside one of the apartments. The tool used was a battery that was found plugged into an electrical socket. It was designed to send waves of electricity throughout the apartment, overloading the breakers and starting many small electrical fires that spread quickly. Authorities aren't releasing the apartment number until they get in touch with the resident. Our information analyst cross-examined where eyewitnesses said the fire originated and came to the conclusion it was on the 13th floor. No information has yet been released about how many people lived on that floor, but most residence are saying it's been vacant for years. We will keep you updated as information comes in. Lets send it to the weather to see how we will be spending the next we…" Stiles muted the TV and turned to Derek who was pale. "Do you know who lives on that floor?" Derek nodded. "I live there… lived. I turned the 13th floor into one big apartment. You need a security code to even reach that floor from the elevator or even the stairs." Stiles already took a huge bite of his pizza, but covered his mouth with shock all the same, trying to chew secretly. Derek sighed, "It doesn't matter now. I already knew they were targeting me." Stiles swallowed and took a huge gulp of water. "That reminds me. Who is it that's targeting you?" Derek took a bite of his pizza slice. "That would be the Argents. A family hell bent on the destruction of all werewolves and basically anything that's not human." Stiles finished another bite. "So they just want to kill you because you're different?" Derek nodded. "Well that doesn't seem fair," Stiles looked angry, "you haven't even done anything to them!" Derek laughed. "Yeah, well if they ever sit down with me I'll express my concern with them." Stiles laughed a little at that. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions, I'll stop." Derek took another bite. "It's fine. You're housing me right now so I think I owe you as many answers as I can." Stiles smiled. "Well don't worry about them sneaking in here. I have this state of the art alarm system, and if it's tripped I have police here in just two minutes!" Derek saw how much pride Stiles had in his alarm system. _Yeah well my building was rigged to kill any intruder, but I'll just keep that to myself. _Derek faked an impressed look, "Well that makes me feel better." Stiles smiled. "Good!" They both went to grab seconds and thirds. Eventually the whole pizza was gone and they were both stuffed and sprawled out on the huge couch.

Stiles rubbed his stomach and turned his head to face Derek who was laying down on the opposite side of the couch, looking at the TV. "Well I'm stuffed and actually pretty tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?" Derek looked at Stiles, his muscles flexing naturally as he repositioned himself. "Yeah, it's your house. You can do whatever you want." Stiles smiled. "Well, I don't have work tomorrow so I'm free if you need to go somewhere." Derek got up from the couch and grabbed the trash that collected on the coffee table, making his way to the kitchen to throw it away. "That would be great… thanks again for letting me stay here." "No problem! I'm happy to have someone else here, it gets kind of intimidating being in this house all alone… anyway, goodnight!" Stiles vanished into his bedroom and Derek made his way back to his room. Lying in bed, Derek started thinking about what he needed to do next. Contacting his insurance company was going to be easy, the hard part was figuring out what the Argents were going to do next. _They probably thought I was sleeping when they started that fire. Which means I only have a few days before they figure out I'm still alive. I wonder if they- _CRASH!

Derek turned his head and heightened his hearing. Downstairs was the sound of light footsteps, boots, walking over broken glass. The next thing Derek heard was a deafening beep as Stiles alarm went off. Derek covered his ears but blood already started forming in his ears, affecting his hearing. His head rang and he couldn't find his center. Stumbling from the bed and not wasting time putting on any clothes, he ran down the stairs in Stiles boxers. Hitting his head and shoulders on the walls as he tried desperately to find his balance, blood flowing from his ears, he got to the bottom. Derek's eyes shined blue in the otherwise pitch-black house. He heightened his sight, being able to see perfectly in the dark. Across the house was a window that was busted open, he ran to it and inspected the floor. Some stray glass shards cut into his feet but he ignored the pain, his only concern was finding the intruder. The glass trail took him to Stiles bedroom door, which was now cracked open. Derek crouched down and slowly opened the door, scanning the room as it became available to him. When the door was fully opened he made his way inside. He heightened his scent and could smell fear, from under the bed. Relief came over him. _Stiles. _He scanned the huge bedroom, and walked into the connecting bathroom. He kept the lights off because he had the advantage. His eyes searched the area and his nose picked up on cigarette smoke. It was coming from inside the shower. Derek made his way over, falling over himself a few times; the blood in his ears kept flowing down but started to coagulate. He was feet away from the shower now, but lost all his hearing. He couldn't tell if he was loud or quiet, or if the person behind the shower was preparing his gun. He could only smell the cigarette smoke growing in concentration. Derek had his hand on the frosted over glass door handle, and swung it open. A flash of light came from inside and a bullet grazed Dereks neck. Derek jumped into the shower and tackled the man inside. The flash of light appeared again from the man's pistol which temporarily blinded Derek. Derek willed his pupils to grow in size; he needed to see as much as he could. He was able to get the gun out of the man's hand and swiped at his neck with his claws, making contact with the man's neck and cleanly slicing it in four places. Derek figured if he could hear, it would now just be the sound of the man gurgling blood as his last breath escaped him.

Derek sat over the man for a few minutes before a blinding light took over his senses. Derek covered his eyes until he could return his senses to their original sensitivity. When he uncovered them he turned to see Stiles standing in the hallway, arms wrapped around himself, shaking. Derek got up and closed the door before Stiles could see anything else. Stiles moved his mouth but Derek couldn't hear him. Derek tried to tell him he couldn't hear but didn't know if he voiced it or not. Stiles walked over to his sink and pulled out a first aid kit from under his sink. He looked at Derek and waved him over. Stiles inspected Dereks ear and then went to his kit. Pulling out some cotton balls and alcohol he wiped away the blood. Derek slowly regained his hearing as Stiles worked. When Stiles was finished Derek could hear perfectly, Stiles moved on to Dereks neck. Derek wanted to say thank you but all he could do was give a glancing smile. Stiles put away the kit and sat up on the sink table. "Do I want to see what's inside my shower?" Derek shook his head. "Sorry you had to experience that." Stiles shrugged. "I'm not to upset. Just confused on how he got inside." Derek pointed in the direction of the widow, "Broke through the window." Stiles nodded slowly. They heard sirens close in on the house and then the front door slammed open.

After Stiles and Derek gave their reports, the medical examiner removed the body. They asked Derek how his nails punctured the man's neck, and Derek just shrugged and said he was so pumped up with adrenalin anything he doesn't even remember the encounter clearly. The forensic team cleaned under Dereks nails and left after taking some pictures of the window and shower.

Once everyone was gone Stiles and Derek decided they should get some sleep before tomorrow. They said goodnight again and headed to bed. Derek climbed into bed and almost past out from exhaustion; the adrenalin that was keeping him awake quickly left his body. Before he completely escaped reality his nose picked up on Stiles. He opened his eyes and found Stiles entering his room, wearing nothing but boxers and covered in a blanket. "Derek?" Derek sat up and scooted back to rest on the backboard. "Hey. Can't sleep?" Stiles nodded. "If you want, you can sleep here. I can sleep on the floor." Stiles burst into tears and ran into Derek's bed, seizing Derek in a tight hug. Derek's heart sank so low he thought it would rip out of his chest. Derek ran his hands around Stiles whose tears ran down onto Dereks shoulder. Stiles was heaving for a while, but eventually calmed down. Stiles released Derek and fell back onto his legs so that he was kneeling on the bed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be barging in here like this."

Derek frowned. "It's fine Stiles. I understand what you must be going through. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I shouldn't have accepted your invitation. It's my fault you were attacked in your own home." Stiles sniffled and wiped his eyes. "It's not your fault Derek, I knew what I was getting myself into and you warned me, but I wouldn't be any happier if you were homeless. I just… can't be alone right now." A fresh tear streaked down Stiles cheek and Derek reached out and wiped it off him. "You're not alone." Stiles looked into Dereks eyes and smiled. Derek got out of bed and Stiles took his place. Derek made a makeshift bed on the floor out of extra blankets in the closet. When he finished making his bed and got into it. They laid next to each other for a few minutes in silence. "Derek?" "Yeah?" "You don't have to sleep on the floor… if you don't want to." Derek could hear Stiles heart start racing. "You sure about that?" There was a moment of silence. "Yeah. I'm sure." "Well you could've said something before I made this mess on the floor." Stiles laughed a little, which made Derek smile. He got up and looked at Stiles, who already moved to one side of the bed. Derek slipped into bed and silence filled the room again. Stiles moved his head to look at Derek, who was staring at the ceiling. "Thanks Derek." Derek turned his head over and smiled at Stiles. They both quickly drifted off to sleep, their warmth comforting each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles House

Stiles slid down Derek's body, their flesh rubbing together only making him hotter. Stiles disappeared under the bed sheets and Derek could feel Stiles' hands feeling every inch of him. Derek felt his dick being sucked into a different realm, one that was wet and warm. Derek felt Stiles' tongue curling around his shaft and sliding up. Derek let out a moan, wanting Stiles to let him go in deeper, but he was somehow paralyzed, only able to let Stiles have his way with him. Derek felt like Stiles was torturing him, his moans sounded like someone begging for release but at the same time begging for more. "Stiles, I'm so close." Derek heard Stiles from under the sheets moaning as if to signal he knew. Then there was a voice that echoed throughout the room. "Derek?... Derek?" Derek felt a heavy pressure taking over his body, and soon he was falling in the air. Derek tried to grab something to stop him from falling but before he knew it water engulfed him and soon after he was drowning. Derek tried to stop himself from going any farther down but the area around him was soon pitch black and he couldn't tell which way was up and down. He couldn't breath, and for every second that past he could feel his body rejecting his control, wanting to take in something, not caring if it was water or air. "Derek?" Derek felt the sensation of someone's hand on his chest. He looked down but couldn't see anything and so he put his hand over the area. It was warm and pulled him back to reality, opening his eyes to a sun lit room and taking in the smell of Stiles. _It was just a dream?_

Once Derek's eyes adjusted to the bright room he started blinking widely trying to get the fogginess of sleep out of his eyes. Derek saw that Stiles was cuddling with him, his head on Derek's chest. Derek's arm was around Stiles and he was straddling Derek's left leg. Soon Derek also realized he was hard and if Stiles had his eyes open he would be able to tell Derek had a bulge. As if thinking it cursed him, Stiles was already awake. _Shit. _Stiles moved his head so that his chin was right over Derek's nipple. "Derek?" Derek took a full breath in and out. "Hey." Stiles looked concerned. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Derek frowned at the thought of not having control over what he said. "No I didn't. What was I saying?" Stiles laughed a little and turned red with embarrassment. "Well, nothing very clear. But you were mumbling my name, along with some statements that would be considered… sexual… like 'more', 'feels good', and 'I'm close'." Derek's eyes went wide, not knowing what to say his mouth opened but nothing was coming out. Stiles added, "But I'm flattered that I got that out of you… and that." He nudged his head in the direction of Derek's bulge. Derek's mouth only got wider, he couldn't believe shy Dr. Stilinski could be this forward.

Eventually Derek laughed off the awkward situation and said, "Well I don't know what to say right now. I'm sorry?" Stiles smiled, "It's totally fine. If anything it was a complement! I'm sure you didn't actually mean any of that." Derek cocked his head to the right contemplating the truth of that statement. "Well… I wouldn't say that." Stiles freaked out turning bright red, rolling off of Derek to the edge of the bed. "Really!?" Stiles sounded surprised, which confused Derek. They just had sex not but two days ago. "Yeah… is it that surprising?" "Well yeah kinda. I mean we had," Stiles gestured between Derek and himself, "before. But I though that was because of your overdose." Derek was shocked at that. "You had sex with me even though you thought it was drug induced? I'm shocked." Stiles frowned. "Well I mean look at you, if I can get some of that… then yeah." Derek was taken off guard by Stiles forwardness yet again. "Well the overdose heightened all my senses, without my control. So you totally took advantage of me." Stiles went pale white. "But! I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every second of it." Stiles went red again and hid himself under the covers, which made Derek laugh.

Stiles commented while under the covers, "Derek, it's still there." "What is?" Derek lifted the sheets to see whatever Stiles was going on about. All he saw was Stiles on one corner of the bed pointing at Dereks bulge. "That." Derek seemed hurt by Stiles refereeing to his penis as "that". "Well 'that' is something I can't control. If we're in the same bed this is something that's going to keep happening. If you want it to go away… you know what you need to do." Derek smirked at Stiles whose eyes were wide. Derek could smell the hormones escaping the sheets, which intoxicated him making him light headed. Derek's body responded making his bulge so big it was starting to hurt Derek and almost rip out of his… Stiles' underwear. Stiles, still under the sheets, lifted a trembling hand towards Derek. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled reassuringly. "I want to."

Stiles put his hand over Derek's bulge and started rubbing it. Derek stretched out his legs as the pleasure spread throughout his body. Derek could feel the pressure building up, but still his dick grew past the limits he thought possible. Stiles kept rubbing, making Dereks head push out from underneath the band of his underwear. Stiles moved his hand down to the bottom of Dereks underwear and slid his hand under and up to Dereks balls. Derek could feel the warm hands gliding over his flesh, sending chills up his spine. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's cock and started stroking it. Derek's dick was pulsing with pressure and pleasure. Derek bit his bottom lip and moaned. This apparently gave Stiles a boost of confidence because the next thing Derek knows Stiles was sliding his underwear off. Stiles crawled up to Derek and they locked lips. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles head and pulled his hair as his tongue worked. Stiles bit Derek's lip and then moved to his neck. Stiles was a bitter, but Derek loved it. Stiles bit Derek's shoulder muscles and started kissing his way down to Derek's nipple, running his tongue around it. Derek took control and pushed Stiles head down to his throbbing cock, and Stiles had his mouth around him in seconds. Derek let out a moan as Stiles slurped his head up and down, his tongue dancing around Derek. "Stiles! Like that… yeah… so good." Derek pushed Stiles head down onto his cock and thrust up, holding Stiles there for a few seconds before Stiles pushed his head back up. Stiles mouth left Derek's dick with a pop and created a line of saliva connecting the two. Stiles caught his breath and went back down, Derek holding his head again, pushing down and he thrust up. Stiles went back up and started rubbing Derek's saliva covered cock.

Derek pulled Stiles head up to his and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Stiles let out a moan as Derek's tongue rubbed against Stiles cheek. Derek rolled himself on top of Stiles and started kissing his neck. Licking every inch of Stiles, Derek made his way down to Stiles underwear. He wrapped his mouth around the fabric and Stiles bulge, and started sucking on it. Then Derek slowly pulled his underwear off, licking every inch of flesh that became newly revealed to him, eventually getting to Stiles cock. Derek swallowed Stiles cock in one full motion, making Stiles moan loudly as he squeezed the sheets on both sides of him. Stiles couldn't help but squirm as Derek went deeper and deeper down, all while his tongue slid up and down Stiles cock. Derek slid his hands over Stiles abs as his chin connected with Stiles balls. Sliding back up Derek could feel Stiles cock pulsing, filling up the walls of his throat. Derek took a breather and went back down again. "Derek! Oh my God, ahhhh!" Stiles moaned as Derek moved to his balls. Derek went back up from under the sheets and started kissing Stiles. They exchanged saliva and sexual tension. Stiles reached over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a condom and some lube, which surprised Derek. He didn't think Stiles would stock every drawer in his house with that. Stiles noticed Derek's judging.

"What? I'd rather have it here and not need it." Stiles took out the condom and put it on Dereks cock. It could barely get over the head before ripping. Stiles eyes widened. "I don't have an extra large… I didn't think it was possible." Derek smirked. "Well, I don't think that would of fit either." Stiles looked nervous. Derek called him out on it. "What's wrong? I don't have any STDs or anything… I'm actually immune to them all… and I washed last night…" Stiles face didn't change. "What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles shook his head. "Nothing. I just… don't know how that's going to fit." _Second time you called my penis "that". _"We did fine last time. I'll go slow." Stiles reassured Derek with a nod and they started kissing again. Derek grabbed the lube and soaked his penis in it, the excess was wiped inside Stiles. Derek pulled Stiles butt up so that he could get a good angle and hovered over Stiles. Stiles nodded again and Derek started inserting his cock into Stiles. Slowly probing it with his head, Derek thrust his dick in, the lube sliding along Stiles insides. Stiles moaned and grabbed Derek's arms squeezing. Derek slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting again. Stiles started to breath heavily and Derek started thrusting in sync. The warmth and pressure Derek was experiencing was climatic all in itself. "Derek, I'm so close." Derek started to thrust harder, his balls slapping against Stiles skin. Stiles let out a loud moan. Stiles started shooting out cum onto his stomach and Derek went even faster. "I'm cumming!" Derek pulled out at the last second and rubbed his cock up and down, a stream of white exploded out onto Stiles chest. Derek was panting over Stiles for a few seconds, and then fell over beside him. Stiles was also breathing heavily and tried talking between breaths. "Oh my God… that… was amazing." Derek laughed, "Yeah, that was… great."

Stiles grabbed a few tissues from on top of the nightstand and wiped off the cum that was running down his body. Stiles struggled to get up and manage the walk over to the shower, but eventually he made it, flushing the used tissues down the toilet. Stiles started the shower and grabbed two sets of towels and wash clothes from the sink. Laying one out and putting the other set inside the shower. Derek watched Stiles open the shower doors and get in. Derek wanted to join him more than anything but he couldn't gather enough energy. Eventually Stiles got out and stepped back in, leaning over the bed and kissing Derek. "It's all ready for you." "Thanks, but I just don't think I can get up. Also I don't have clothes to change into." Stiles smiled, taking Dereks exhaustion as a complement. "Well I wouldn't be upset if you walked around naked, but I guess I can get your clothes into the dryer… I started washing them last night before I went to bed." Derek smiled, and Stiles left with, "I'll have them downstairs, with breakfast." Derek got up and showered, making sure his limp penis was thoroughly washed. Derek made his way back down the stairs in nothing but his towel… again. As Stiles promised, his clothes were on the kitchen counter, folded neatly. Stiles was in the walk in pantry trying to find something to make while Derek clothed himself. Stiles settled for pop tarts, which was fine by Derek. Derek spent the rest of the morning talking to the insurance agency and filling out paperwork he had to fax over to them.

Mall

Mid afternoon Stiles drove Derek over to the bank so he could get a replacement card. After a few hours of signing more paperwork Derek left with his card in hand. Derek got into Stiles car and looked over at him. "Would you mind if we went to the mall so I could get some clothes?" Stiles smiled, turning his key making the Jeep boom with life. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun! Would you mind if I picked up a few things too? I've been meaning to go to the mall but when I'm off I usually just sleep around my house." Derek laughed, and they headed to the mall. Derek instantly took the lead and went to Express, getting a few buttoned down shirts. He was trying on some jeans when Stiles voice came from the other side of the changing room door. "Ok, this may be weird but you should try this on with that red shirt." Derek was zipping up the fly on his jeans and looked at them in the mirror. To his left he saw a vest shoot over the door and hit him in the face. "CRAP! Sorry! Did that hit you?" Derek exhaled, "Yeah." Stiles started laughing. "Sorry… wish I could of seen that though." Derek rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, so funny." Then a bowtie flew over the door and Derek made sure he dodged that one in case Stiles somehow could see over the door. "Missed me that time."

Derek heard Stiles laughing and he sat back down on the bench. "Hurry! I wanna see what you look like in it," Derek started putting on the vest and bow tie listening back in on Stiles who was ranting… for the fourth time today, "I picked it just for you!" "Ok. Here it is." Derek opened the door to a fangirling Stiles, eyes bright with desire and cheer. Derek laughed as Stiles put his hands on his cheeks making him look like a chipmunk. "Do you like it?" Stiles nodded, "Yeah! Derek you look so good in that!" Derek cocked his head and smirked. "How good? Good enough to get you in here with me?" Stiles laughed and the dressing room attendant must have overheard them because he cleared his throat loudly. Derek smiled and went back in his room to change back into his normal clothes. He bought the outfits and they headed to the Gap, where Stiles started pulling pants left and right because of the sale they had. After Derek picked out some hot outfits for Stiles they headed for the Starbucks to take a break.

"This is so much fun!" Stiles joined Derek at the table, setting his bags next to him. Derek smiled, "Yeah it is. I'm happy to have clothes and money to my name again." Stiles nodded as he took a sip of his green tea latte. "Are you feeling better about the whole situation?" Derek scrunched his nose and shrugged. "I'm just happy they didn't go after anything I can't recover. But thinking about it only makes me believe that's what they will be going after next, and the only thing I can't recover from is losing somebody… like you." Stiles chocked on his tea hearing that his life could be in more danger than he was already in. Recovering from his embarrassing fit of coughing Stiles replied with a shrug. "Well I'm not concerned. I have you to protect me!" Stiles instantly went red with embarrassment, but Derek nodded. "And that's a promise." They smiled at each other finding themselves lost in their own world.

"Hey Stiles!" Stiles shook his head looking around and then he had a huge smile on his face. "SCOTT!? What are you doing back here!?" Derek turned around to find a man, around the same age as Stiles, waving and approaching with a girl in his other hand. Dereks eyes met with the woman's and they both went pale. _Argents! _Derek shot out of his chair, which scared Stiles and Scott who were now hugging. "Derek? What's wrong?" Derek's eyes glazed over and his voice went low. "Stiles. Get away from them right now." Stiles laughed, "I forgot to introduce you two! This is Scott! He's been my best friend since elementary school! He was—" "Stiles!" Derek reached over and pulled Stiles back and behind him, Derek's eyes never left the girls', her eyes returning the glare and then some. "Derek! What's up with you!?" Stiles went to push Derek but fell backward against the wall Derek was. Scott looked concerned and looked at Stiles, "Dude, he's giving Allison a death stare." Stiles shifted his eyes from Scott to Allison. "Scott! She's doing the same thing! What is wrong with you two!?"

Derek growled, forcing Allison to take a step back, moving her hand behind her. Derek looked ready to pounce and growled again, "Argent." Stiles gasped, putting his hands over his mouth and looking at Scott. "Scott! What's Allison's last name!?" The girl answered for him. "Argent. And what are you doing being friends with a Hale." She made Hale sound like it was a disgusting thing. Scott looked Allison up and down. "What's happening Allison? What's wrong with you two?" Allison never moved her eyes from Derek, "He is not a good person Scott… He's not a person at all!" Stiles gasped again, this time with anger. "How dare you! Derek is a person whether you like it or not! What did he do to your family that made you burn down his building!" Stiles started walking towards her with a finger shaking and Derek quickly pushed him back with his arm, not forcefully, but enough to make Stiles hide behind Derek with concern. Stiles looked at Scott, "Scott, this girl is a killer! You need to get away from her!" Derek didn't think Scott would believe it but Scott quickly backed away from Allison. _I guess they really are good friends. _

Allison swiftly slid through the layout of chairs and tables and seized Scott, overpowering him and shoving him back behind her. "You will not hurt anymore people Derek!" Derek sneered at her. "If I remember correctly, it was your family that burned MINE!" "Because you're not welcomed here!" And in a second Allison was inches from Derek, a knife thrusting forward, but without falter Derek pushed Stiles away from Allison, but towards Scott, and did a backflip over the table. They were all in the corner of Starbucks and no one could see them, but if they got any louder someone was bound to check on them. Stiles must've been angry because his eyes glazed over and he charged at Allison. Derek saw this and let his eyes off Allison for a second, Allison seized the opportunity and launched herself at him. However Derek was much faster and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "MY FAMILY! ALL OF THEM BURNED BECAUSE OF YOU! You have the nerve to attack me in public!?" Scott charged at Derek and slammed into his back, rebounding twice as far back. Allison screamed at Scott, wheezing. "Don't do anything Scott! I can handle this!" Derek let out a mocking laugh. "I can break your neck before you can reach that gun of yours." Derek felt his anger growing in his body and his eyes changed, shinning on Allison's face. Stiles gasped and ran towards Derek, Allison screamed at Stiles to back away but he didn't listen. Stiles grabbed onto Derek and put his head on Derek's back. "Derek! Please don't! You're not an animal!" Derek felt Stiles tears going through his shit.

Derek stared at Allison for a few seconds. He growled and slowly put Allison down, removing his hand from her neck. Stiles looked at Allison, who was shocked. She put her free hand over her neck and caught her breath. "Why? Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Derek's eyes were back to normal and he kept Stiles behind him as they backed up to their table. "Because, unlike what you're family told you, I'm not a monster… besides it wasn't you who killed my family." Derek picked up their bags and glanced over at Scott. "You should be careful with the Argents. They've done terrible things. Stiles? We need to go. Now." Derek grabbed Stiles hand and they ran off, through the crowds of people and to Stiles car. They drove back to Stiles place without a word.

Stiles House

They reached Stiles driveway and Derek broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that in front of your friend. I'll get out of your hair soon." Stiles slammed on his breaks and looked at Derek. "I can't believe him! How could he be with a girl like that?" Derek looked confused. "Wait… what?" Stiles eyes started watering. "Scott. We had to go to separate colleges, he promised we'd FaceTime every week, and we did for a few months. But… but then while he was hanging out with his lacrosse friends he ended up trying for competitive soccer. He made it and got a scholarship and everything…, which was really exciting! But then our schedules were completely different. We tried to text more instead but eventually even that fell apart." Stiles took in a breath and continued. Derek could feel the rant coming on but he couldn't interrupt Stiles like this, plus he really wanted to comfort him if he could. "So then later we started talking again when I got into med school, and he told me about Allison and how she was super sweet and how they met at a soccer game. Then he dropped off the face of the earth again and now he's back here and doesn't even text me? And his girlfriend is a murderer!" Stiles looked so hurt, it made Derek sick.

Stiles phone went off and he looked down to see Scott was trying to call him. Stiles answered immediately with "How could you!?" Scott said something, but Derek couldn't pick it up. He didn't want to heighten his senses because he felt like that would be intrusive to Stiles. Stiles nodded, "Yeah. It's true." There was a pause as Scott continued. "No, I found out yesterday actually, but I don't think you should judge someone just because of that. I mean sure he's a werewolf and Hollywood portrays him as a serial killer and stuff, but honestly he's been nothing but nice to me… you would really like him." A few seconds later and Stiles looked offended. "Yeah he is! But at least he's not a psychotic inbred murdering bitch!" Derek started laughing at that putting his hand on his chest as if his breath was just knocked out of him. _Psychotic inbred murdering bitch. I need to remember that one. _Stiles glanced over at Derek with a 'you liked that one?' face.

Stiles listened for another second and then whipped his phone down and pressed speaker. "She just tried to kill my boyfriend Scott! Her family is hunting him just because he's a werewolf!" Derek looked at Stiles in disbelief. _Boyfriend? _Stiles put his hand over his mouth and matched Derek's stare. Scott started back up, yelling in the same tone as Stiles. "Her mother was killed by Derek's family! He's not even human Stiles! Why would you feel comfortable around that… monster!" Stiles looked over at Derek with even more pain in his eyes and Derek took over for him. "I would hold your judgments until you hear the real story Scott. My uncle turned Victoria Argent while she was trying to kill him. She's been a hunter since birth, that entire family has been. She off'd herself when my uncle gave her the bite. We didn't agree with it either but that doesn't give her family any right to torch all of mine!" Allison chimed in now, speaking sharply. "We had no choice but to get justice! Your uncle went into hiding, like a coward!" Derek laughed at her ignorance. "Is that what your family called justice? My uncle, along with my entire family, burned in that fire YOUR aunt started, which caused him to go comatose! How is that even close to 'justice'?" Stiles was nodding in agreement with everything Derek was saying and added a "Yeah!" to which Derek smiled at. "And I'm sure they didn't add that one of your lovely family members shot him right in the head, when he was defenseless! No one could find the shooter so they labeled it a suicide! A comatose patient going suicide in the ICU. Talk about being a coward? Your family had to assassinate him while he was incapacitated!" There was a long pause and then Allison started speaking again, this time in what sounded like a state of disbelief. "Is that really what happened to him?" Derek collected himself and Stiles nudged him, wanting him to continue. "Yeah. The bullet was hand made so all they had for a lead was your family seal on the case, which went over the polices heads. In that month the Argent's took everything I had." Stiles reached over the console and grabbed Derek's hand. Scott came over the phone. "Stiles? Can we talk alone for a second?" Stiles looked at Derek who nodded. Stiles took him off speaker and they started talking. Derek decided to not tempt himself with listening in on the conversation and started unloading the car. Derek had placed the last bag on the kitchen island when Stiles came through the door.

"Ok, sounds good. See you then. Bye." Stiles slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Derek. "So… they are coming over for dinner tonight." Derek's mouth dropped. "No way! She's an Argent! Sh— Didn't you listen to the conversation we just had? She tried to kill me not even ten minutes ago!" Stiles frowned and talked in a defensive tone. "But she was brainwashed by her father, her family. She's just a girl who was brought in the middle of things and had to pick a side. Please Derek? Scott really likes her, and he promised me she wouldn't do anything. I believe him. I talked to her too and she hasn't even killed anyone." Derek shook his head. "Yet. You can't be serious." Stiles nodded. "I am. Please? Please." Stiles went up to Derek and hugged him. "Pleeeeeease!" Derek let out a long sigh. "Fine. But her guns stay in her car. Besides I have more important matters to think about. Like how you just called me your boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles House

"Boyfriend?" Derek couldn't believe what he heard in the car. He figured it was a slip of the tongue because he was arguing with Scott. Stiles went red and started walking to the refrigerator. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to say that… not that I don't want to be, but it's probably too soon to be… unless you want to be in which case I'm totally fine with that." Stiles talked in circles until he finally got his water, shoving it in his face probably to stop his ranting. Derek couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "I'm not mad at you, it just took me by surprise. I'd be fine with it if you want." Stiles sprayed his water straight across the kitchen island and started coughing. Covering his mouth Stiles said in between wheezing, "Really… you'd… be my… boyfriend?!" Derek nodded. "Yeah." Stiles fully recovered from his fit and ran to Derek, hopping in his arms. Derek let out a humph as he caught Stiles who was now hugging his face. "I'm so happy! Oh my god I have to tell Scott!" Derek muttered, "You already told him… you spazz," from Stiles chest, his shirt suffocating Derek. Stiles let go of Derek's face and leaned back in his arms, "Oh yeah. I guess we should get ready for them." Derek let out a low growl from his chest, "Do we really have to do this?" Derek let Stiles drop down back to the floor and crossed eyes with him. "Yeah! It will be fun! We can… what can we eat?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him into the kitchen to help him look through the many options. Stiles found a few boxes of spaghetti, "How about this?" Stiles held the boxes out of the pantry so Derek could see what he was talking about. "Sure." Stiles started boiling some water and then went to his room to change into his new pants.

Derek started heating up the sauce when Stiles came back to join him in the kitchen. "Wow! It smells so good!" Derek looked over at Stiles, still mixing the spaghetti. Stiles moved closer to Derek, "I know what you're going to ask. And yes, I'm sure. Scott promised she wouldn't hurt you." Derek just shook his head. "It's not her I'm concerned about, it's you. What if Allison's aunt shows up? Their family is crazy!" Stiles frowned and shrugged, "Then I get behind you and we survive, just like today." Derek sighed; he didn't like to leave it up to chance. In his experience leaving it to chance was ensuring defeat.

Stiles hugged Dereks back and talked into his shoulder, "If you feel like something is about to go wrong I can cancel." Derek _did _have a feeling that something was going to go wrong, and he couldn't let Stiles get hurt. Derek turned and looked down at Stiles who was now looking up at him, hands still wrapped around Dereks waist, and Derek looked down at him with a frown. Stiles sighed but had a reassuring smile. "Then I'll cancel." Stiles let go of Derek and picked up his phone.

Stiles finished talking to Scott and put his phone back down on the counter. "He wasn't that upset actually. He said that Allison was busy with the family right now anyway. So I'm going to change out of these pants because they are killing me, I think I bought the wrong size. Do you mind?" Derek shook his head and off went Stiles, reappearing in sweat pants. Derek decided to fix them both plates while Stiles was changing and placed them on the table. Stiles started glowing when he saw the food, "This looks so good!" Derek sat down and they ate.

Derek didn't contribute much to the conversation, which was fine by Stiles because he loved to rant. Stiles talked about his trauma patients, which made Derek lose all appetite. After they were finished Stiles dried while Derek washed. Stiles turned to Derek leaning on the counter to get a look at his face, "What's wrong? You've been surprisingly quite." Derek looked over and shrugged, mindlessly scrubbing dishes. "I don't know, I guess I feel bad that I made you cancel." Stiles shrugged and went back to drying. "I really don't think I should have invited them so soon anyway. I mean she just attacked you and it would be stupid for me to put your life in danger." Derek kept frowning, he could tell Stiles was telling the truth but it still didn't make him feel any better.

"Come on… sour wolf." Derek turned to Stiles with hurt in his eyes, "You think I'm a sour wolf?" Stiles started laughing and grabbed Derek's hands, jumping back to sit on the kitchen island facing Derek. Stiles looked down at his swaying feet. Derek felt the warmth of Stiles hands heating up his entire body. Stiles looked back up at him with those hazel eyes and long eyelashes and Derek couldn't help but melt. "I don't think you are… but you put up a wall with everyone, you're always frowning and moping around. You know? I mean I know it's because of your past and you have every right to have that wall, but it must get lonely… and I think I can see through that," Derek felt like he was just shot in the heart. It's true that he puts up a wall, but he's never had anyone that even wanted to get through it. Derek started feeling vulnerable and wanted to pull his hands away from Stiles and retort with something.

Stiles was the first person Derek get close with him ever since his family burned, and he didn't even realize it till just now, but Stiles was already knocking down his wall. "I know you're concerned… that you won't be able to protect me." Derek tried to swallow the lump in his throat that was forming and growing larger with every second Stiles kept Dereks hands in his. Derek started shaking, for the first time his wall was crumbing and he had no way of stopping it. He's completely vulnerable, just like a boy crying in the middle of his families burned down house. Derek's eyes twitched and he took in a shallow breath, he hadn't noticed he wasn't breathing. "I'm scared… that," Stiles squeezed Dereks hands and interrupted, "That you'll lose me like you did your family? You can't take responsibility for that Derek. There was nothing you could do, and you won't lose me. Ever."

Derek pulled his hands out from Stiles grasp and tried to catch his breath. He wiped his hands on his pants and tried to gain control by digging his claws into his palms. Stiles hopped off the counter with concern in his eyes. Derek stood staring at Stiles in bewilderment, "How did you do this to me?" Stiles tried to step closer and Derek took two steps back. "Derek." Stiles stepped closer again and Derek tried to step back, but hit a wall. "You can't… always be in control, and you can't always be alone. I'm here for you. Share your burden with me. I promise I can carry more than you think." Stiles voice was soft but puncturing, and Derek's eyes started watering. He quickly lifted a bloody hand and wiped them. He shook his head to try and snap out of it but the tears still came. His nose started running and he sniffled while he frantically wiped his eyes with his shirt. "Derek!" Derek focused back in on Stiles whose eyes were red, "Let me in!," Stiles wiped his eyes, "Please." The lump returned in Dereks throat and his heart started pounding, slamming against his ribcage. He never felt anything like this before, completely vulnerable… his breathing stopped as Stiles just stood there, waiting. Derek let in a huge breath and his vision blurred with another onset of tears. Stiles stepped a little closer, and then a little more, until he was inches from Derek. "It's ok to be vulnerable Derek, at least once in a while." Stiles wrapped Derek in a hug and squeezed, the pressure he created on Derek was amplified ten fold and all Derek could do was give in to the pressure, that was the split second his walls shattered. He completely lost control. The pressure quickly turned into panic, Derek's wolf took control and did want was needed to survive. Feeling the warmth from Stiles was like a beacon to Derek, something Derek's body needed to survive, like the trees need the sun. He wrapped his hands around Stiles and squeezed back, trying to absorb as much of the warmth as possible. Derek's body slowly stopped shaking, and his breathing became more stable as his body warmed. It hit his heart first, sending heat throughout his core. His eyes were still red, but all that mattered was staying as close to the sun as possible.

Derek's body succumbed to the exhaustion of fighting against the warmth that was unfamiliar to him. He put his head down resting his nose in Stiles hair, "Thank you." Stiles squeezed tighter, "Thank you for letting me in." Those words shot through Derek, and all together comforted him… Stiles single handedly broke through Derek's years of defenses. Stiles released Derek but he squeezed even tighter, not wanting to lose the warmth that was so new to him. Stiles went back around him and they stood there until Derek could recover; the warmth radiating throughout his entire body. Derek let Stiles go and Stiles stepped back a little, wiping a little tear from his eye. Stiles lightly held Derek's bloody hands and guided them towards the sink. Stiles grabbed a paper towel and wet it, going over the healed hands. "You may be able to heal your exterior by yourself, but what about inside?" Derek put his head down, he was at a complete lost, he didn't know what to do. Stiles took Derek's hands and led him to the couch. Derek fell onto the couch not realizing how physically exhausted his body was. Stiles grabbed a blanket and lay next to Derek. He threw it over them and then placed his head on Derek's chest.

Derek felt the warmth radiate through him again, going straight to his heart and then through his entire body. "What is this warmth?" Stiles placed his hand over Derek's chest. The warmth shot right into Derek's core. Derek put his hand over Stiles and they laid there for a few seconds. Stiles looked up at Derek and spoke in a soft voice. "Love. Something you must've forgotten about." Stiles squeezed Derek's chest. "But the only thing I can give you."


End file.
